It's Gonna Be Me
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: Mimi is in love with a new guy in their high school. What will Matt think? (Mimato). [COMPLETE]
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Je Vous Aime

By [Mimi Blossoms (aka Aeris_15)][1]

Part One:

__

**"Je vous aime" is a French sentence meaning "I love you". But "Je vous aime" is more intended to a group of people; whereas "Je t'aime is intended directly to one person. I just entitled this "Je vous aime" because I like it better.**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Again, since I've become a really big Mimato fan, I wrote another one! ^_^; This one is for you, Jennymon! =) Hope you like it. And also, for those who are wondering, there will be a sequel to "Pink and Green". But I'm SO stuck that a new idea came, so I wrote this story. So the sequel won't be out for a while... sorry! I hate coping with writer's block. This story has NOTHING to do with "Pink and Green", however it is sorta similar, because the digidestined are also in high school. Here's the summary: Mimi has a crush on the new guy, Pierre. What will Matt think? Also, when reading this fanfic, watch out for the subtitles. The POV's are constantly changing.

****

DISCLAIMER: Obviously, a teenage girl like me do not have enough money to even own Digimon: Digital Monsters. Sooo... all the characters here (Mimi Tachikawa, Yamato Ishida, Taichi Yagami/Kamiya, etc) belong to TOEI and Saban. However, this whole fan-fiction, Je Vous Aime, is mine. And that includes the original characters that I put in: Itsuki, Pierre, Mr. Seto, Aiko, etc.

* * *

****

|Part 1A|

~ Omniscient Point of View ~

Mr. Seto went on and on explaining the activity series on the periodic table. His lab coat had this red stain on the sleeves, which Mimi Tachikawa eyed in disgust. She had been staring at it since she got to Chemistry class and had not once moved since then. Mimi held her blue pen in her hand. Her arms were relaxed on her desk, but she had her eyes fastened on Mr. Seto's chemical stain.

"Tachikawa!"

Mimi nearly jumped up at the mention of her last name. She nervously looked around to find the source of the voice. Mr. Seto cleared her throat and Mimi turned to the Chemistry teacher, blushing.

"Yes?" Mimi tried her best to sound sweet.

"Can you explain the difference in electronegativities between a nonmetal and a metal?" Mr. Seto asked in a challenging voice.

"Well... I..."

"What?"

"I... I..." Mimi stuttered. She could feel her face turning red. And eventually, everyone turned their heads on her direction. This made Mimi even more embarrassed.

"Can someone help Miss Tachikawa?" Mr. Seto began turned his attention to the rest of the students. His eyes landed on the new guy, Pierre, who had his hand up.

"Yes, Pierre?"

"Metals tend to have lower electronegativities than that of the nonmetals," Pierre answered quickly.

"Very good!" Mr. Seto exclaimed as he quickly walked to the front of the class and began writing something down on the blackboard.

Mimi looked at the new guy. He had the same brown eyes as Tai's and almost the same hairstyle as Matt's. She studied his features. He looked hot, all right. And the Odaiba High uniform seemed to suit him perfectly too. Pierre was the new guy that everyone was talking about.

The bell rang, and Mimi could hear Mr. Seto saying something. She didn't know exactly what it was, and she didn't care. Mimi quickly began to pack her books away and put them in her bag. The other students stormed out of the lab. Mimi slowly stood up and walked up to Pierre, flashing him one of her sweetest smiles. 

"Hi," Mimi greeted flirtatiously.

Pierre ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Hey..." he replied as he busied himself with his books.

"So you're name is Pierre, right?" Mimi asked.

"That's me, all right," Pierre said.

__

He sorta reminds me of Matt... Mimi thought.

Pierre started his way out of the lab, and Mimi followed him. The two walked together in the hallway. _Wow, I'm actually walking with Pierre..._ she thought to herself.

Mimi took a deep breath before saying something. "By the way, my name is Mi-"

"Mimi Tachikawa," Pierre finished for her. Mimi's heart melted as their eyes met. "Of course I know you. You're one of the cutest cheerleaders of Odaiba High."

She looked at Pierre and a smile formed on her face. They just met, and already Pierre was flirting with her. Mimi giggled softly and stopped in front of her locker. "Well... I..."

"I'll see you tomorrow in Chem," Pierre said in a hush tone. Mimi sighed dreamily as Pierre walked down the hallway.

* * *

****

~ Mimi's Point of View ~

"Kamiya! Kamiya! Yeah!" the girls cheered.

I dropped my pompom on the grassy ground and lied on the ground. We had been practicing for a long time. Cheerleading sure was exhausting. My team even made a personal cheer just for Tai Kamiya. It probably wasn't worth it, but oh well. Our captain of the cheerleading team, Itsuki Le, had insisted us to make up a cheer just dedicated to Tai. Everyone had agreed with it. So I had to go along with them eventually. I was the only one who was unbiased. Oh well... I guess Tai was right; there's no "I" in team. 

I quickly sat up and looked at my green uniform. Ick! Green was definitely not my color. I knew it was the school color, but it just doesn't suit me as much as pink does.

While most of the girls disappeared to the locker room, one of my teammates, Aiko Hibiki, sat down next to me. I watched as she gulped down her water bottle. I could tell she was as tired as I was. When she was done, Aiko, threw the bottle, causing it to roll down a hill.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Aiko asked in a casual tone.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. "I don't really know the Kamiya cheer by heart though."

She chuckled. "I don't like the Kamiya cheer either. But I guess Tai deserve it since he's a really good soccer player." Aiko gave me this dreamy look. "But oh! Did I mention how hot he looks with those huge goggles on his head?!" I was stunned at her sudden change of mood. I shook my head. This was Aiko we were talking about. She had about forty boyfriends in three years.

"Not to mention his huge brown hair!" Itsuki added as she ran towards us.

I rolled my eyes. I really wasn't use to this yet. Itsuki is so obsessed with Tai. It's not even funny. She acts as though he's not going out with Sora.

"Oh! Oh! And I just LOVE the way he kicks his soccer ball!" Aiko exclaimed.

"And don't you just love the sexy way he gestures?!" Itsuki cried.

Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. I stood up in between the two. "Okay! Enough! Enough! Taichi Kamiya happens to be my childhood friend, and I'm not very comfortable seeing two of my teammates going crazy over him. So please! Do me a favor and, like, shut up? Okay?"

Itsuki raised an eyebrow and gave me a look. "Hey! Why don't you tell us who you like anyway?"

"Yeah!" Aiko agreed, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm surprised that a popular girl like you could stay single this long!"

"Well..." I hesitated.

Itsuki surprised me by letting out a loud scream of excitement. "Aah! Oh my gawd! Oh my gosh! Tell me! Who's this guy that you like?! Is he hot or what?!"

"Calm down, Itsuki, sheesh!" Aiko gave her an irritated.

"I am!" Itsuki glared at Aiko. Sometimes I wondered how Itsuki became the team's captain. She's too ditzy to be one.

"No you're not!" Aiko shot back. "Don't go give me that now!"

"Stop it, you guys!" I shouted. "You're driving me crazy!"

They both looked at me. And I was actually surprised that they quieted down.

"Okay... do you guys know Pierre?" I asked them in a lone tone.

"P-Pierre?!" Itsuki exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! You don't mean... It's that cute new soccer player?!"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "What?! He's a soccer player too?!"

"Duh!" Aiko replied. "Didn't you know that?"

"Tsk... tsk... And I thought you're a big fan of him," Itsuki added, shaking her head.

"Well, actually, I just met him today in Chem," I pointed out as a matter of factly.

"And?" Aiko said. "Did you find out anything about him?"

"Not yet, but trust me, I'm working on it."

"Perfect!" Itsuki said. "It's your chance to get closer to him tonight, Mimi."

"Oh that's right!" Aiko blurted out. "He's playing at tonight's game."

"Hey, Tachikawa! I guess it's your lucky day, eh?" Itsuki winked at me. "Actually, it's BOTH our lucky day. Just watch me do my work with Kamiya tonight. You'll be so impress!"

"Hey!" Aiko scowled at Itsuki. "I don't think so, Itsuki! In case you've forgotten, your rival is listening!"

Itsuki laughed. "Yeah! Yeah! As if I care anyway." She sighed. "Oh look at the time! It's already five!"

I quickly jumped up at what she said. "Oh my gosh! I still gotta do my nails!" I cried out.

I was about to run back inside the building when Itsuki suddenly grabbed hold of my arm. "Hey! Let go!"

"You'd better not make any mistake on our Kamiya cheer tonight," Itsuki told me in a bossy tone.

"I'll try not to break a nail or two," I replied.

She let go of my arm and smiled mischievously. "Good."

* * *

****

~ Matt's Point of View ~

After hours of repeating the same song over and over, I placed my guitar back to its case. I just finished practicing this new song I composed. The song still wasn't finished. I just worked on the first verse. I basically got the music for the chorus, but I was struggling to think of any lyrics for the chorus. 

I looked at my watch. It was already five thirty. It was Friday night and here I was sitting alone in my room bored out of my mind. The people from my band had gone off to Tokyo to go camping. They had invited me, but since I was really trying to do good in school, I had decided to stay instead. And now, as I sat here, watching the night sky darken, I began to wonder if I had made the right choice.

"Matt! Tai's outside! Come quick!" TK yelled from the doorway.

I sighed and got up lazily. Now what would Tai want from me now? It's Friday night and I knew that he was supposed to be playing for tonight's game. The game should start at around six fifteen or so. Shouldn't he be over at school now?

"What do you want, Tai?" I asked, looking a bit irritated. "Don't you have a soccer game tonight?"

Tai expertly tossed his soccer ball before turning to me. "I do. That's why I'm here. I'm here to pick you and TK up."

"Huh?!" I looked a little surprised.

Before he could object, I saw my brother running from the house. TK had already changed into his favorite Odaiba jersey.

"Hey, kiddo! Where do you think you're going?!" I demanded.

TK sighed. "Oh come on, Matt. You never let me watch Tai's soccer game."

"But Mom will come in thirty minutes to get you. Have you forgotten that?" 

TK lowered his gaze and looked a little disappointed. "No... but please Matt! Just let me watch the soccer game! Besides, Mimi will be there to cheer on Tai, and Izzy... and all of the team!"

I sighed. Yeah, I heard that the cheerleading team will be doing this 'personal cheer' just for Tai. "Tai, is this a very important game?"

"Of course!" Tai answered quickly. He turned to look back. His silver Camaro was parked in the driveway. And I could see a glimpse of Sora and Kari inside the car. He turned back to me. "Come on, Matt! Sora and Kari are waiting."

"I don't know..."

"Please Matt! You gotta let me go to the game!" TK begged.

I sighed and shook my head. "Okay. Fine. But let me drive you there, okay? Just call me when you need a ride back home." I have this feeling that I'm gonna regret this.

"All right!" TK cheered. He gave me this friendly punch. "Thanks, Big bro! I love ya!"

Tai smiled. "Great! So everyone's going then!" he looked down to see his watch. "Oh shucks... I forgot. I still gotta pick up Izzy and Joe."

Tai's cell phone then rang. I turned to watch him as he reached into his pocket and picked it up. "Hello?" I could see Tai's face frowning. "What?! You don't have a ride to the game? Where's your Dad? Um... I don't know. I don't think I have any more room at the back. Well... Matt is going to the game too; you may want to ask him for a lift or something... Of course he wouldn't mind! He'll give you a ride there and a ride back home. Of course I'm sure! I'm sure of it! He'll give you a ride! Relax man, geez!"

As Tai hung up the phone, he turned to me with a smile grin. I knew exactly what he was gonna say so I quickly shook my head. "No Tai! I don't wanna waste my gas on this!"

"Oh come on, Matt!" Tai said. "We need everyone to watch my game!"

"Yeah. Of course 'cause it's only _your_ game, right?" I replied without looking at him. I have my arms crossed over my chest, and I was leaning on a wall. "Who cares, man… Forget it. I am not giving YOUR friend a ride."

"Come on! Don't you wanna at least do something nice and give this cute girl a ride?"

"What?" I looked at him closely.

"I'll tell you what. She's your friend too you know," Tai told me mysteriously.

"Yeah, sure," I said, still not buying it. "If she were my friend, she could've just called me herself."

"Oh look at Mr. Ishida now… acting so emotional now." He laughed. "Matt, come on! It's only Mimi!"

"Mimi?!" I looked at Tai in surprised. That pink annoying girl with a high-pitched voice? Oh man.

"What's wrong, Matt?" TK looked at me. I guess there must've been something wrong with my expression.

"N-nothing," I answered. I quickly turned to Tai. "Why can't you give her a ride yourself?"

"Because I still have to pick up Joe and Izzy!" Tai replied. "Move your butt, man! Mimi can't be late tonight!"

"Yeah, but I can always be late,"

"That's just so lame," Tai commented.

I sighed. "Fine. Fine… so I know she'll be cheering on you, and you want her there… okay… okay… I understand."

"Great!" Tai exclaimed. "So it's settled then!"

"Sure,"

"Good!" Tai ran back to his car. "Just watch me! I'll be the first one to score!"

* * *

****

~ Matt's Point of View ~

I stopped my green Dodge Neon car in front of Mimi's big house. I just called my mom ten minutes ago to tell her that I was to take TK to the soccer game. I even volunteered to drop him off to my mom's house in return just so that she would agree to let TK go to the game. I then turned my attention back to Mimi's house. I haven't talked to her in a while. We always see each other in school and say hi to each other. I couldn't remember the last time I talked to her. TK was sitting next to me in the front seat and I gave him a look.

"Yeah I know! You want Mimi to sit next to you, right?" TK smiled at me.

I felt my face turned a shade of red. I tried to reply but he didn't let me. TK quickly settled himself at the back. Then I caught a glimpse of Mimi. She was wearing the green cheerleading uniform now, her pompoms ready. She quickly entered the car and sat next to me. She gave me a smile.

"Hey Matt! Thanks for giving me a ride," she told me. "I called my parents at work and told them you're driving me."

I muttered something under my breath, causing Mimi to look at me strangely.

"He said 'you're welcome'!" TK shouted from the backseat.

I met my brother's eyes at the rearview mirror and gave him a scowl. TK replied by winking at me.

I drove off the driveway. I know I should start a conversation… but what was I supposed to say to her? I had hardly ever spoken to her in the Digital World.

"So, are you looking forward to watch the game?" Mimi asked me.

"Actually, I'm not staying," I replied.

"You're not? How come?" she asked. Was there a hint of disappointment in her voice? I wish.

"Uh, I just volunteered to drive TK there, because there was no more room in Tai's car," I explained. "Hey, you're doing the Kamiya cheer too, right?"

"Yeah…"

She didn't sound too happy. I bet she didn't like Tai.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You don't like the idea of cheering on Tai?"

"Oh no! Of course I like it!" Mimi replied quickly. I rolled my eyes; I never should've asked. "In fact, I can't wait to show off my moves!"

"You've never seen Mimi do a cartwheel before, have you, Matt?" TK asked me.

"No,"

Mimi giggled. "A cartwheel's so easy! I'll show you another move if you want, TK!"

"Cool!"

Mimi giggled even more and turned to me. She gave me a friendly shove. "Please Matt! Stay for a while! You gotta watch my moves!"

"Uh, well…" I hesitated.

"You HAVE to! And that's THAT!"

"Uh, sure…" I answered in a quiet voice. For some reason, I could feel Mimi's excitement. And I could tell that I kinda wanna stay for the game too. I slowed down the car, and parked. We were finally at Odaiba High School.

**__**

~ End of Part 1A ~

* * *

****

|Part 1B|

~ Matt's Point of View ~

"Finally here!" Mimi stretched out her arms as she got out of the car. TK stood beside her. I smiled at the sight of them together. TK had grown so much. He was an inch taller than Mimi now. I walked up behind them.

"Come on, I'll walk you two to the soccer field," I offered.

"Okay! Lead the way," Mimi agreed.

We walked to the other side of the building. It was the shortest way to the field. Mimi was walking behind me with TK bringing up the rear. I could hear Mimi humming this song over and over. It became too repetitive that it was almost annoying. I didn't protest though. TK even joined in.

"Your voice is really improving, Mimi," TK complemented. 

"Thank you! You're sweet!" Mimi replied.

"Alright, we're here," I said.

The whole field was pack. The whole Odaiba must be here. Man, is Tai ever popular. I looked towards the bleachers. I couldn't even find a spot.

"Wow! Everyone's here!" Mimi exclaimed in excitement. "I'm getting nervous! I hope I don't screw up!"

TK nudged me. "Aren't you glad you came?"

I just shrugged. "Uh, we better go and look for Sora and them…" I turned to Mimi whose eyes were sparkling as she stared at a distance. "Mimi? You're gonna be okay from here?"

She didn't answer me; she looked like she was just staring at something… or nothing, perhaps.

"Mimi?" I tried again. She still didn't answer me. I sighed and followed her gaze. Then I saw why she was just standing there. I knew why now. It was because of a guy… I knew it. He was so wide open. Pierre, the new soccer player of Odaiba High. I should've known. He stood there in the middle of the field as if ready to strike at any second. He sorta got this same hairstyle as me, except mine was a little longer than him. He got these chocolate brown eyes, just like Tai's. I could tell why girls always go after him. But why would Mimi pick him? He was like a combination of Tai and me. Man, what does Mimi see in him? I heard he was a big time player…

* * *

****

~ Mimi's Point of View ~

There he was, standing there with dignity. He was all by himself in the middle of the field. The Odaiba soccer jersey suit his muscular body so perfectly. His eyes gleamed as he eyed the ball. One of the players passed him the ball, which he expertly kicked into the net. He was perfect!

I waved my pompoms up in the air and jumped up and down. "Go Pierre! You rock!" I yelled on top of my lungs. 

I then stopped. And dropped my arms slowly. I almost forgot… I reluctantly turned to Matt who had been standing there. He was looking at me but he looked away and gazed at Pierre's direction. His expressions were hard to read. But I knew for sure that he didn't wanna talk to me.

"Uh… s-sorry!" I scratched my head and tried to laugh it all off. "I… I got SO carried away! I'm just… I'm just a big fan of Pierre! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Matt gave me a look, which made my smile to disappear. Then he shrugged.

"It's okay. I know you're just hyper," he said.

I frowned at what he said.

"But anyway…" he continued before I could object. "You'd better go and find your cheerleading team, while me and TK find a spot."

"R-right away sir!" I replied quickly.

Matt looked a bit embarrassed as he led TK towards the bleachers. I felt a little guilty at what I did. I was so silly to act like that! How could I? _Oh Matt…Why do I have this feeling that I just want to drop my pompoms and watch the game with you instead?_

* * *

__

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know I don't know ANYTHING about cars! I'm a girl and I'm not a guy, and know absolutely NOTHING about cars… so please don't flame me telling me that Matt's & Tai's cars both sucked. Oh well… maybe I'll change it if I find a better one. Also, I wanna apologize that the some of the dialogues sounds rather stupid. I just couldn't write right. ^_^ I might revise this part, k?

BTW, please visit my Mimato shrine! |[Click here][2]_|_

   [1]: mailto:mimiblossomsmt@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.mimato.4ever.cc/



	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Je Vous Aime

By [Aeris_15 (aka Mimi Blossoms)][1]

Part Two:

**__**

Like I said before I just entitled this "Je Vous Aime" because I like it better. "Je t'aime" is more appropriate because it is intended directly to one person. There are 2 ways on how you can say the word "you" in French. One is "tu" which is singular and more direct to one person only, and the other one is "vous" which is plural and more intended directly when speaking to a group of people.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, Gundam Wing fans, you're gonna be mad at me, but I couldn't help it. I used Duo's name… but note! This is NOT a crossover. I just decided to borrow Duo's name, because I ran out of names! Please remember that the Duo in this fic is NOT the actual Duo Maxwell, okay? I just sorta have to borrow his sweet little name for a while. ^_~ Duo is such a sweet name. Short but sweet. Oh yeah, thank you Jehana! I'm gonna switch Yama's car from Dodge Neon to a Toyota Corolla. Later on… when Matt gets a new car. Um… what does a Corolla look like? I told you, I'm real dumb with cars. Aaah! Anyway, thank you Jehana again for reviewing. And thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed the first part (Kate and Jennymon), although there's a few of you. It means a lot! Thank you SO much! 

**Part 2A:**

~ Matt's Point of View ~

The image of Mimi staring at Pierre kept flooding back inside my head. I couldn't understand why. But for some odd reason, I didn't trust that guy. I sighed and continued walking with TK beside me. The field was crowded so we practically pushed our way to reach the bleachers. There were a lot of people just yelling and screaming. The others were just sitting and waiting for the game to start. Now that I'd thought about it, going to the game was a whole lot better than staying at home. What was the point of staying at home when you couldn't think of any lyrics for the chorus for your song anyway?

"Hey Matt! Over here!" 

Ahead of me, I saw a sight of one of my friends whose name was Nick. He waved his arms and indicated for me to sit with them.

TK stood beside me. "Hey Matt. I think I'm gonna go find Sora and them…"

"You're gonna be okay finding them right?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "I'll be fine." He said it in a firm tone. Sometimes I still have to remember that TK is old enough and can take care on his own. When he left, I quickly ran up to where Nick was.

"Hey Ishida! I thought you were staying home tonight!" Nick exclaimed as he gave me a punch.

"Changed my mind… TK wanted to watch Tai's game," I replied as I sat next to him. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was only Duo.

"Me and Nick are going to a party after the game. Wanna come?" he asked me.

I laughed. "I can't man. I gotta bring TK and Mimi home right after."

"Mimi?! Oh you mean that hot chick?" Duo pointed over to a group of cheerleaders across from us. And there I saw Mimi standing there just staring at nothing in particular.

Nick laughed. "Yeah! She's a total babe!"

I bit my lower lip as I watched my friends laughed.

"You're taking her home with you, Matt?" Nick asked me.

I gave him a scowl. "No. I am dropping her off to her house, Nicholas." I said firmly.

"Yeah, and you guys are gonna do what?" Duo teased.

Both Nick and Duo started laughing again.

"Stop it, guys! It's not funny!" I almost yelled.

It didn't seem to work when Nick only looked at me with a playful smile. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and held it out to me. "Wanna smoke?"

I shook my head and looked away from him. "No."

Nick lighted his cigarette with a lighter and took a long drag. "So, you comin' with us to the party or what?"

"Like I said, I can't. I really have to drive TK and Mimi home…"

Duo gave me a strange look. "What do you mean?! You're ditching us for that?"

"Who cares?! You can bring them home and then come with us!" Duo demanded.

Nick chuckled. "Who do they think they are? Your babysitter? Matt, you just gotta come with us! This will be the biggest party of Odaiba!"

I sighed. I knew it was no use arguing with them. They were always so demanding. I shook my head. "Fine. I'll think about it."

* * *

****

~ Mimi's Point of View ~

I was standing there in front of my teammates just watching and looking at Pierre. My pompoms in my hands, my eyes fixed on him, and my mind focused on him. I watched him as he kicked the soccer ball. The goalie unsuccessfully saved the goal. I sighed… What a man. I was so busy staring at him that suddenly something hit me hard, and I do mean really HARD, on my head. This obviously woke me from my reverie. 

"Ow!" I cried as I dropped my pompoms and sat on the grass. Whoever hit me with this ball shall pay!

"Mimi! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" it was Aiko's voice. I looked up at her and frowned.

"Do I look okay to you?! Just what kind of question is that?!"

She quickly helped me up. "Geez. I was ONLY asking."

"Mimi!"

I looked to where the voice was coming from. I saw Tai running towards my direction with a huge apologetic smile on his face.

"Mimi! I'm sorry about that!" Tai apologized, scratching his big hair.

I bent down and picked up the soccer ball and quickly threw it on Tai as hard as I could. But unfortunately, he caught it with his knees.

"Ugh!! Tai! Can you please get out of the way?!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this!" I walked up to him and pushed him aside, making him fall on his bum. I didn't mean to shove him that hard. Oh well, at least I could see. And he deserved that after he hit me with that soccer ball. It was worth it; I could see Pierre perfectly again. "Oh my gosh! He's such a hunkie!"

"Who? Me?" Tai asked as he got up.

"Yes. She means you," Aiko answered for me.

I turned around and gave her a look. "What?!"

"We all know you're the best-looking guy in the school, Tai," Aiko told him. Ugh. Sick. I would rather go out with Matt.

Tai blushed and laughed. "Gee, thanks… Aiko… I… I'm really flattered…" he stuttered. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Aiko took Tai's hand and as she slowly leaned forward…

"Ow! What the heck?!" Tai exclaimed. 

Another victim of soccer-hitting.

"Maybe you should try cutting your big hair," I suggested.

"Sorry about that, Kamiya," a dreamy voice said.

I turned around and there he was. Pierre. Oh my Pierre. My handsome Pierre. 

"Oh it's okay!" Tai answered as Aiko helped him up.

Pierre glanced over to my direction and looked at me from head to toe.

"You look good, Mimi," Pierre complimented.

I felt myself blush. He actually liked what I was wearing. I quickly took a quick check to see if I got any chipped nails. "Thank you, Pierre. You don't look bad yourself…"

I could see Tai rolling his eyes out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't care.

"Hey, you doin' anything tonight?" Pierre asked me.

I felt my heart beating so fast. I could hear it pounding through my chest that I couldn't help but wonder if he could hear it. I couldn't believe it.

"Uh, no…" I reluctantly answered.

"I'm having a party tonight. Everyone's gonna be there. You should come too," Pierre said.

I stood there completely dumbfounded at what he said. Then he winked at me before he ran back to the field. I stood motionless for the longest time. I could feel Tai and Aiko looking over to me to see if I was okay. Pierre met up with Izzy who had passed the soccer ball to his direction. Then Pierre glanced over to my direction again and gave me a flying kiss. I couldn't believe it.

"Mimi. Are you okay?" Tai asked.

I looked over to him. "Oh great! I feel SO great!" I mustered a soft giggle. "Oh my gosh! He IS SO fine!"

* * *

****

~ Omniscient Point of View ~

Itsuki glanced over to her watch before looking back to the mirror again. She observed her own reflection and realized that her blush was not even. She rummaged through her purse and found her compact and applied more blush to her left cheek. It was a very important game tonight. She really had to look her best. Not only for the sake of Odaiba High… but… well for her dream guy as well.

She then threw her purse back into her locker and adjusted her ponytail. Itsuki quickly ran out of the locker and in no time she was already on her way to the soccer field.

She waved her pompoms in the air, made a cartwheel and landed in front of Tai Kamiya. Itsuki flashed him her best smile.

"Hi!" she greeted.

Tai looked at her down and up. "Oh hi…"

Itsuki adjusted her skirt. "So are you going to Pierre's party tonight?"

Tai shook his head. "I can't. I don't think so… Sora and I already have plans…"

Itsuki looked over Tai's shoulder. Behind him was Aiko… Itsuki turned back to Tai and smiled again. "Well that's okay! Let me know if you change your mind, okay?"

She quickly ran back to the rest of the cheerleading team.

* * *

****

Part 2B: 

__

(Author's note: I'm so lazy typing up what happens next so I'll just write the part when the game is done. I'm sorry, but I hate typing. This part is pretty BAD, because I was rushed when I wrote this. And I just wrote my Math final too…)

****

~ Omniscient Point of View ~

The whole crowd watched as Izzy made a pass towards Tai's direction. One of their opponents rushed over to his direction, but Tai quickly passed the ball to Pierre. Everyone screamed as Pierre kicked the soccer ball towards the open net. The entire audience cheered and everyone stood from their seats.

Mimi screamed as she jumped up and down, her pompoms in the air.

"Odaiba High rules!" Mimi squealed.

Everyone gathered around Pierre except for Tai. Izzy gave him a pat on the back.

"Way to go, Pierre!" one of their teammates said.

"Thank you," Pierre answered. Then he looked over and found Mimi who seemed reluctant to come up to him. Pierre gave her a smile. "Hey, come here!" he called over, indicating for her to come.

Mimi tried to push her way in through the gathering crowd.

"Hey! You did great!" Mimi exclaimed.

Pierre smiled. "I couldn't have done it if it weren't for our cheerleader…" he put a possessive arm over Mimi's shoulder. Mimi didn't seem to mind.

"So you comin' with me tonight at my house? There's gonna be a party. Everyone's invited to come."

"Well…"

Pierre pulled his arm away and looked right at her. "Come on. You don't wanna stay all night at your house tonight, do you?"

"No I don't but…" she glanced over to where Matt had been sitting. "I… I'm not sure if…"

"Just come! You don't wanna be the only one left out."

"Well… okay, I guess," Mimi reluctantly answered.

"Great! Here's my address," Pierre handed her a small sheet of folded paper before he walked away with his friends. 

* * *

****

~ Matt's Point of View ~

"Yo! We'll be at the parking lot. Meet us in ten minutes. We'll be heading straight to the party." Duo said to me as he and Nick walked away. Nick had this weird look on his face. He probably knew that I didn't want to go to the party.

I sat down on the bleachers for a moment and watched them disappeared. While they were out of my sight, I sighed and stood up, went down the bleachers and stood on the grassy field. With my hands in my pocket, I saw Mimi speaking with Pierre. Everyone was standing in the middle of the field, talking to him. Everyone seemed to admire him. It was him who had scored last. I watched Mimi and Pierre. I noticed that Mimi seemed hesitant about something. I kept staring, and suddenly blinked when I met Mimi's eyes. She didn't look at me for a while, but she returned her gaze back to Pierre and said something to him.

I kicked a pebble on the ground and just stood there.

"Hey Matt!" 

I looked up and found my brother.

"TK… what's up?"

TK smiled at me playfully. "Mom's here to pick me up. Guess you don't need to drive me all the way home."

"Mom's here? But… where—"

"She stayed in the car. Oh and..." he took out something from his backpack and handed me a bag. "Mom asked you to give this to Dad. It's just some cheesecake she's baked for him."

"Oh," I said as I took the package from him. "Well, okay. I'll give this to him when I get home."

"Don't forget!" TK yelled as he ran away.

Before I could start walking again, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Mimi.

"Hey Matt! I'm here!" she exclaimed in her high voice. I gave her this weird look.

"You ready to go or what?" I asked. "My mom is driving TK so it'll be just the two of us."

"I can't go home just yet, Matt… I need to—"

"Hey, relax. I told you I don't mind driving you home…"

"No! I don't wanna go home!"

"What?"

Mimi took a deep breath. "I-I'm going over to Pierre's party."

"WHAT?! You're actually going over to that guy's party?!" I almost yelled. Some people turned to our direction but I didn't care.

"Matt, please… I need you to take me to his house... I-I won't stay long, I promise!" Mimi pleaded.

I quickly shook my head no. "No way, Mimi. I'm sorry but I can't. I have a responsibility to take you home RIGHT after the game. That was what your Dad wanted, so I'm gonna have to abide by his decision."

"Oh come on, Matt! It will be just a minute! I promise!" Mimi cried.

"I said no. And you're coming with me," I said sharply and I grabbed Mimi's arm and pulled her to the parking lot's direction.

I could feel Mimi resisting my hold. "Let go of me, Yamato! You're hurting me!"

I ignored her and continued pulling her. "No. Your Dad said I should take you home right away. I don't wanna cause any trouble…"

"But you're the one who's causing all the trouble!" she shot back. I felt her tugging on my back with her other hand. "Let me go you stupid jerk!"

__

Jerk. She called me a jerk. I suddenly stopped, but I still held Mimi's hand.

"I said let go!" Mimi yelled.

"Mimi, it's too dark already. I really don't want you to go to Pierre's party. You know everyone's gonna get all drunk. I don't want you to get into any—"

"Shut up, Matt! You're just jealous because you're not invited!" Mimi yelled in anger.

"Jealous?! What the hell are you talkin' about?!" I yelled.

Mimi looked a bit surprised at what I said that I regretted yelling at her. I studied her expression and I could see her eyes moistening. I slowly let go of her hand.

I stood across from her for a while. Mimi rubbed her hand that I just released noticed it was red. Maybe she was right. I really was hurting her. She then turned to me with her angry look.

"You! Y-you! I-I can't believe you! You're such a jerk!" she pushed me on my chest and I almost lost my balance. "I hate you!"

Then Mimi's tears gave in, and she was crying as she ran back toward the field. _What in the world have I done?_

"Mimi! Wait!" I called as I ran to where she had gone off.

* * *

__

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There! Part 2 is finally finished! I'll start part 3 this Tuesday… I'm sorry this was SO bad…Please review; and please be gentle, okay? I didn't really work hard on this fic. =(

   [1]: mailto:MimiBlossomsMT@yahoo.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Je Vous Aime**

by Kristine (I just got tired of putting Mimi Blossoms & Aeris_15 all the time ^_^)

Part Three:

**__**

I know you're tired of hearing this. I titled this "Je vous aime" b/c I like it better than "Je t'aime".

A/N: Is it just me or has the fonts gotten smaller? My browser couldn't even adjust the font size! What's up with that? Anyway, here's the third part. There's gonna be a sequel to this (after the next part or so), and it's gonna be called "It's gonna be me". Sorry for all those people who hate *Nsync, but that song is SOOO perfect for my fic!

* * *

****

~ Matt's Point of View ~

I found myself walking around the crowded soccer field, trying to find Mimi. I never should've acted like I was her own. I felt as if I was acting like her boyfriend or something. I didn't mean to, really. I was just trying to act responsible for everything. And you know how Mimi could be so careless sometimes.

"Hey Matt! Where are you going?" 

I turned to look and it was only Tai and Sora. The two came up to me, but my eyes wandered around the field.

"Hey Matt, you okay? You look out of it," Sora said.

I quickly turned to her. "Oh, I'm fine! It's just that... well... Mimi... I mean, have you seen her?"

"Um, I think she went that way," Tai pointed towards the school building.

"What happened? She looks furious," Sora asked me.

"It's a long story! I gotta go! Thanks guys!"

I quickly ran to the school building before they could object. In no time, I saw her just leaning against the wall, crying.

"Mimi?" I stepped forward.

She looked up and before I had the chance to reach her, she ran. This time she ran toward the street. Damn it, I shook my head. I really did hurt her feelings. I really was too harsh on her. I slowly walked back to the parking lot. What else can I do? She didn't want to talk to me anymore. After all, she hated me. _What's the point of trying to make up with her when she's acting like this?_

I finally reached the parking lot, and got into my car. I drove away from school. I still felt a little guilty over our fight, but if she were gonna act like this, forget it. As I was driving, I saw a familiar figure walking on the sidewalk. I frowned and noticed it was Mimi. I quickly slammed on the honk. She ignored me. I slowly drove closer to the side, lowered my window down, and there she was.

"Hey, your highness, need a lift?" I called out from the car. I was driving slowly as Mimi was walking on the sidewalk.

"If you think that sucking up on me will solve this problem, forget it!" Mimi yelled as she quickened her steps.

"Oh come on, Mimi. Can't we talk about this?" I asked.

"If you wanna talk, go talk to a wall!" she shouted.

"You're not really walking all the way to Pierre's house, are you?"

"I don't have any choice! You won't drive me there!"

"That's what I wanna talk to you about..."

"What's there to talk about?" she replied. "I just wanted to go to Pierre's for a minute and you're getting mad at me. Do you have a problem with him or something? Actually... you know what? You shouldn't listen to me. You don't care anyway. And I'm just wasting my time conversing with a bigheaded jerk who think of nothing but his hair!"

I nearly burst out laughing. "Think of nothing but his hair!? Ha! Speak for yourself, pink princess! Just look at you! You're a big time shopaholic! You're just one of those typical hot girls who always waste their time putting make up on and acting as if they're all that and stuff!"

Mimi stopped and looked right at me in the eye, her hands on her hips. "How dare you speak to a princess like that?!"

"You asked for it," I replied ruefully.

She turned away and started walking again. "Hmph! You're just like one of them. Cool, a hunk, but a jerk!"

"Well, you aren't exactly the princess-type either… you're too ditzy to be one," 

"What?! You think I'm a ditz?! My... you're gonna get it, Ishida-kun! I mean it!" she hollered.

I chuckled. "Well, we'll see about that, Tachikawa."

"Hmph!" to my surprised she started running.

"Mimi! Where are you going?!" I quickly stepped on the gas. I sighed in relief when I finally caught up to her.

"Can you stop following me?" Mimi screamed. "You... You're almost like a stalker!"

"And can you stop walking? I just want you to get in the car!"

"I am NOT going in that 'green' icky car of yours!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Mimi. You don't even know Pierre. Why would you go to his party?"

"Because I was invited and I happen to accept his invitation! Is that too hard to understand?"

I then suddenly stepped on the brake when a motorcycle drove in front of me. The biker stopped his bike and looked over to Mimi.

"What the—" I frowned at the driver and quickly stepped out of the car.

I was ready to run up to the guy when he suddenly took off his helmet. I recognized him all right. It was Pierre.

"Mimi, where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh, I was on your way to your house…" she replied. I could tell she was a little nervous. Mimi kinda gave me a glance, but I only sighed and stared at the guy.

"Silly you. You could've told me you needed a ride. Come on. I'll take you there myself," Pierre offered.

"Okay!" Mimi quickly answered in excitement.

I stepped forward. "Now wait a minute here—"

"Mimi, do you know that guy?" Pierre asked cutting me off.

"No. It's just some guy who keeps on following me," Mimi answered as she sat behind Pierre. She wrapped her arms around Pierre's waist and I only stared in envy. "Just ignore him. He's a loser."

"Okay, you ready to go then?" Pierre asked.

"Mimi, wait!"

"Hurry!" Mimi said.

I was about to run to them but Pierre and Mimi sped off the road. I coughed at the smoke that they left behind.

"Mimi!" I called. I quickly got into the car and balled my hands into fists, slamming them on the steering wheel. "Damn! Curse that stupid Pierre!"

Before I could start driving again, a familiar car parked in front of me. I rolled my eyes as I watched Nick and Duo heading to my direction. Nick bent down and smiled at me through the window before he opened the door and sat on the backseat. Duo then got into my car beside me.

"I see. It looked like Pierre stole your girl from you," Nick said.

"You were watching me?!" I asked in surprised.

"No. We were spying on you." Duo corrected.

"Gee, thanks…"

"So we want details, Matt. Spill it out."

"Leave me alone, guys…" I looked over at Duo with a frown.

Duo then started to laugh. "Relax. Forget about her. Mimi ditched you." He continued laughing. "What happened anyway? I really thought it was going so great!"

"Yeah!" Nick agreed, giving me a friendly punch. "And I thought you were taking her to her house! What happened, man? She backed out on you or something?"

"Will you guys stop it? I'm not some kind of pervert you think I am! I would never do that to her." I looked ahead of the road. "And besides, Mimi's nothing but a friend. Nothing more… Okay?"

I gave Nick a look through the rearview mirror. I could tell he was trying really hard from laughing. I could see his lips moving a little.

"Okay?" I tried again.

Then he and Duo burst out laughing.

I shook my head. "Forget it. I shouldn't even bother trying…"

"Well, if you still wanna go to that party…" Duo said.

I sighed. 

"And if you wanna get Mimi back, you should come with us…" Nick added.

I slowly turned to Duo who was munching on something.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled as I grabbed the bag of cheesecake from him.

"Hey! Can't a guy put something in his stomach once in a while?!" Duo retorted.

I looked at the cheesecake. It was almost finished. I quickly turned to Duo angrily. "Duo! This was for my Dad!"

"Ooh… and what's your Dad gonna do when he finds out I ate his cheesecake huh?"

"He'll do this." I smeared the rest of the cheesecake on his face.

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed as he licked off some cake from his mouth.

Nick laughed. "HAHAHA!! Never miss with Ishida, Duo!"

"First a jerk. Now a loser. What's next?" I muttered, thinking about Mimi.

"Don't let it get to you, Matt," Duo said. "Whatever happened between you two, I'm sure Mimi didn't mean it. Right, Nick?" 

I looked at Duo and studied his expression for a while. I knew it takes a lot of effort for Duo to be serious. 

"She's on her way to the party. Move your butt Man! Let's head over to Pierre's and get Mimi back!" Duo suggested.

"Come on, Matt! Be a man and get your princess back from Pierre!" Nick exclaimed.

"She's NOT my princess! And besides—"

"Hurry up! Let's go!" Duo interrupted.

"Yeah!" Nick agreed as he got outside. "Just follow us. We'll take you there."

I frowned at my friends as if they were crazy. Well actually they ARE crazy. But then I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks guys…"

* * *

****

~ Mimi's Point of View ~

The wind was blowing on my face really hard. And I held onto Pierre's arms tighter. He was going too fast. I knew I was a little scared, but instead I tried to enjoy the ride. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty on how I had acted on Matt. I knew he just wanted me home safely, but did he really have to act like that? He really had hurt me back there. 

"We're here!" Pierre said as he stopped his bike and helping me down.

I looked up and found myself standing in front of a mansion. It was big, bigger than my own house. I didn't know that Pierre was rich.

"Nice place!" I said, admiring the beauty.

I started to walk towards the door.

"Looks like the others are here," Pierre told me as he looked at the cars that were parked in the driveway.

I followed his gaze and smiled at the sight of the number of cars. "Wow. I can't wait to meet them."

"Come on in," Pierre opened the door for me and we entered his house. I smiled and began humming to the thong song. I really liked Sisqo. 

"Mimi!" a familiar voice called.

I quickly looked around and found Itsuki Le dancing to the Thong song. Itsuki ran up to me. "Hey girlfriend! I didn't know you were coming!"

I smiled and then Itsuki whispered something into my ear. "So. You're getting to know him tonight?"

I giggled and shook my head. "No. I can't… I think I…" I looked over at Pierre but he already joined another group of people. "Well… Matt is kinda… I mean… we…"

Itsuki giggled. "Oohh… I see… he's jealous, huh?"

My face turned red. "No! That's not it! I mean… I-I… Matt and I got into a fight, and—"

"A lover's quarrel," Itsuki interrupted me. "Don't worry! Your solution's right here! Why don't you just go and ask Pierre over there to dance with you! That way, you'll forget everything about Ishida, okay?"

"But you don't understand!"

"Of course I do! I've had those experience!" Itsuki stubbornly pushed me over to Pierre's direction. 

"Itsuki, I really don't know about this… I really feel bad about Matt and—"

"Forget about that loser, Mimi! You know Pierre's hotter than him!" Itsuki argued.

"But—"

"No buts! C'mon! I know you wanna dance with Pierre!" 

I didn't answer. Itsuki and I came up to Pierre and his friends. 

"Hello!" Itsuki greeted. Her voice was almost as high as mine.

Pierre turned to us and gently pulled me beside him. 

"Bianca?" he said. "This is the Mimi Tachikawa I was telling you about."

He looked over to a girl with long golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. I stared at her. She was wearing a red tube top and a black mini skirt. I then lowered my gaze and realized I was still wearing my cheerleading uniform. And the worst thing was… it was green! And I never looked good in green. Itsuki had changed from her uniform, so I was the only one in this green outfit. Why did it have to be green? Green only reminded me of Matt. I should have listened to him. He could've driven me home first and changed.

"Hello," Bianca said to me with a forced smile.

"Hi…" I whispered in a low voice.

She rose to her feet and extended her hand. I accepted it and shook it lightly.

"I heard you were one of the top cheerleaders in the school," Bianca said, looking at me up and down. "Is that your cheerleading uniform?"

"Yeah—"

"It's green. That's Odaiba High's school color?"

"Yeah and—"

"I think green is the perfect color for Mimi, Bianca-dear," Pierre interrupted.

Bianca gave Pierre a dirty look and turned to Itsuki. "And you're the captain, correct?"

Itsuki smiled. "And proud of it!"

Bianca rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, look at the time," she glanced at her watch. And looked over to the other direction. "Kang Ta, get over here and dance with me!"

Then a tall guy with spiky black hair came to Bianca's direction.

"Kang-ta, you can dance with me as long as you DON'T step on my foot!" Bianca retorted.

Kang-ta sighed. "Yeah. Yeah."

I watched as Kang-ta led Bianca to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry about Bianca. She can be rude sometimes." Pierre apologized.

"Don't be sorry." I told him. "I was like that to someone…" my voice trailed off and thought of Matt again. _I wonder where he is… I'm sorry, Matt. I overreacted. _

"Come with me, Mimi." Pierre pulled me gently over to the patio.

"Sit down," he said as he sat down, patting the seat next to him.

I sat next to him, but not that close. I was still a little worried about Matt. I knew he was probably angry with me right now, but it was partly my fault. How was I supposed to get home without him now? I lowered my gaze and stared on the ground below me.

"What are you thinking?" Pierre asked.

I shook my head and looked up at him. He really was hot. "I-I'm sorry, Pierre… it's just that… I mean… I… I-I'm sorry." I quickly turned away in order to avoid his gaze. "I'm worried about… him."

Pierre moved closer to me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "That guy we met. You knew him, don't you? His name was Yamato Ishida."

I quickly moved away and removed Pierre's hand from my shoulder. "You know him? How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter?" he looked up at the sky. "He likes you, I can tell…"

I couldn't help but a smile appeared on my face. "Yeah, whatever… he hates me. I know that. I mean, after all what I did to him. He can't like me now…"

"Why are you so negative? Don't you like him?"

I shrugged. "No. I like someone else."

Pierre smiled and looked at the sky again. "Why don't you sit a little closer?"

And when I did, he put his arms around me. And silence followed.

"What about you, Pierre? Don't you like someone? What about Bianca?"

"Who cares about her?" he answered in a hush tone. "I like someone else too."

We both looked at each other at the same time and stared at each other's eyes for a while.

"So you like someone else, huh?" he whispered as he placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I nodded and held my breath. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. And before I knew it, we were kissing.

* * *

****

~ Matt's Point of View ~

"So this is Pierre's house?" I stood and stared at the huge mansion in front of me.

"Yep. Pretty impressive, huh?" Nick said.

"So he lives in a mansion. Big deal." I retorted.

Duo chuckled. "Shall we go in?"

"You got something on your hair," Nick told him.

"Oh I know, it's just some stupid cheesecake Matt had smeared on me earlier. It's no big deal." Duo replied casually.

"Hey guys wait up!" a feminine voice called out behind us.

We all turned to look and found Aiko running up to us.

"Hey boys. Didn't know you guys were coming," she said.

Duo stared at Aiko, his eyebrows raising. She was wearing these tight leather black pants and a hot pink tank top. Her lips were covered with red lipstick. And she wore her beautiful long hair down. I had to admit that she looked hot. I cleared my throat and rolled my eyes over at the drooling Duo.

I started walking toward the door. "Come on you guys. I wanna speak with this Pierre guy."

They followed behind me. Before I could reach for the buzzer, the door opened wide. Itsuki Le, Mimi's friend, stood there. Her eyes widened and she stepped out of the way to let us in. I looked around couples sat around the couch. And in the middle was an open space for everyone to dance on. I rolled my eyes in disgust, as I found a couple making out. 

I looked up the high ceiling and I couldn't help but admit at how beautiful the glowing chandeliers lighted down to us. The house was gigantic all right. 

"Yo Itsuki! Did you go by yourself?" Nick asked.

"Well… I was gonna go with Kamiya but—"

Duo chuckled. "You didn't ask him, did you?" he shook his head dramatically. "My… are you losing your touch, It-chan?"

"Where's Mimi?" I asked Itsuki.

She shrugged and avoided my gaze. "I don't know… why?"

"Come on. She's here, isn't she?"

"Uh, well…" Itsuki stammered. I could tell she was lying.

She turned around when the music suddenly switched to a slow song. I recognized it to be one of those French love songs. I turned my attention as couples filed to the dance floor and started swaying into the music.

"Dance with me, Duo?" Aiko asked.

Duo scratched his head. He looked like a dork. He was probably embarrassed. "Uh… I-I.. I-I can't… dance…" he stammered.

Aiko pushed Duo to the dance floor as if she didn't hear what he just said. "Silly you! Don't you know how to party?!"

"All right. Where is she?" I asked Itsuki again.

Itsuki rolled her eyes and batted her eyelash. "She's probably with Pierre, obviously…"

"P-Pierre?!" I exclaimed. "Wh-what the hell are they doing?!" _Chill man… chill…_

"Um—"

"Hey Ishida!"

I turned to look at Kang-ta, bringing along a blonde-haired girl.

Kang-ta smiled up to me. "Hey! Where's the rest of the band?"

"Gone out camping," I replied lazily.

"Hey, come out to the backyard. They're setting up a fire," Kang-ta offered. "Pierre's also giving out drinks." He glanced over to the girl next to her. "Oh by the way, guys, this is Bianca…"

* * *

****

~ Sora's Point of View ~

Tai carried me in his arms and gently placed me on the couch. He threw away the pillows off the couch before he sat next to me. We were at my house in the living room. And we just got back from the video store after dropping off the others. Tai continued kissing me until I pushed him away.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" Tai cried.

I giggled. "I really wanna watch the movie, Tai. We can go back to where we left off after."

He shook his head and picked up the video on the table. "So is this movie any good?"

"It's supposed to be really scary," I replied. 

He smiled at me mysteriously. "Just don't go grabbing me okay?" Tai walked up to the television and put the tape in. I was about to open my mouth to say something when his cell phone rang.

Tai looked at me apologetically.

"Hello?" he said over the phone. "Oh… hi, Mr. Tachikawa…"

__

--End of Part 3!--

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Finally done this part! Part 4 will be up soon! I already started it so it should be up really soon hopefully… I think this will be a part 5 fic or something. I'm not sure. Please review!

* * *

SOME QUICK INTERESTING FACTS: (These are just some answers to those who have been wondering where I got the names from.)

*Itsuki – I got the name from the Japanese manga entitled I"s or Aizu from one of the main characters named Itsuki Akiba. It's a really nice manga! 

*Mr. Seto – the Chemistry teacher of this and "Pink and Green"'s fic. Got it from I"s/Aizu again from the main character's last name. Seto Ichitaka.

*Aiko – just from this baby names book. Aiko is a Japanese name meaning "little girl". Isn't that cute?

*Kang Ta or Kang-ta – Okay I know Kang Ta is NOT a Japanese name. Actually, it's Korean. Kang Ta is the name from the lead singer of this Korean group called H.O.T. Kang Ta is also the hottest guy in the group. H.O.T is such a cool Korean group. ^_^; Oh and Kang Ta means 'hit'.

*Duo – Who else? I got it from my fave Anime, Gundam Wing. Duo Maxwell is my fave character. Isn't he cutest lil pilot?

Also, you can find tons of other Japanese names from this web site: [http://www.kabalarians.com][1] and you can also find out its meaning. It's a really cool site! You can even find out the meaning of your own name!

   [1]: http://www.kabalarians.com/



	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Je Vous Aime

By Kristine

Part Four:

**__**

Je t'aime? I like Je vous aime better. ^_~

A/N: I'm really sorry! I know I told you guys that this part would be out soon, but I got this killer headache, and couldn't write a single thing! And right in the middle of the story, I got stuck! Don't worry! This is a Mimato fanfic!! There will be a sequel following this fic. Also, I will stick to Matt's Dodge Neon until the sequel is out… Matt will get a new car in the sequel. I'm sorry to everyone who emailed me saying that Matt should have a Ford Probe, or a Viper, or a BMW! I'm sorry! I got a little confused now. So that's it. Matt's car is a Neon. Anyway, this part is pretty stupid… I seriously just forced myself to finish this part b/c I'm stuck. Here's a product of my writer's block…

A/N #2: This story didn't quite turn out the way I wanted to. Actually, this always happens to me since I don't do outlines. (And well… I'm stuck too & still am). I always write the story as I go along. And everything you are gonna be reading weren't exactly what was supposed to happen… but whatever! It's done, so that's what matters! 

****

~ Tai's Point of View ~

"Tai, is my daughter there?" I heard Mr. Tachikawa asked from the other end.

I looked over to Sora and gave her a look. "I'm sorry. But she's not here."

"Is Mr. Ishida there?!"

"If you mean Matt he's-"

"Yes! Matt was supposed to take Mimi back an hour ago! Where did he take her?!"

"Uh..." I scratched my head and looked over to Sora again. "Mr. Tachikawa, I... I'll try to get a hold of them okay?"

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked in concern as I hung up the phone. I avoided her gaze and stared out the window. Damn, where the heck is Matt? And Mimi? "Tai? What is it?" Sora asked again.

I looked at her and forced a smile. "It's okay... I... Well, actually..."

"That was Mimi's Dad, wasn't it?" she asked me. She moved a little closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, didn't Mimi say she wanted to go to Pierre's party?" Sora said.

I quickly turned to her. "Then we gotta get there!"

She turned away, blinking as she eyed the television. I didn't want to leave the movie, but…

"Come on, Tai. Let's hurry!" Sora said quickly, running to the door.

* * *

****

~ Omniscient Point of View ~ (As you may have noticed by now, I can't write right in first person. ^_^ It's easier for me write in omniscient.)

Matt Ishida avoided the look on Bianca's face as he slowly approached the living room where a bunch of people where playing the Playstation. He examined the people, but their eyes were glued to the TV, and their hands were busy pressing the buttons on the controller. Sighing, he sat on an empty couch and watched the game. He realized that they were playing Tekken Tag Tournament.

Duo came up to him. "Hey! You guys are playing Tekken Tag! I wanna play too!"

Aiko ran up to Duo and gave him a punch on the back. "Hey! How can you leave me like that on the dance floor?!"

Then Nick followed behind him. "I know! Let's play Final Fantasy VIII!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Come on. We all know FFVII's better than VIII."

Duo gave Matt a dirty look. "Just because Cloud looks like you doesn't mean that VII's better!"

Matt rose to his feet. "Forget it. I gotta find Mimi…"

"Did you say Mimi?"

Matt blinked and he noticed Bianca standing in front of him. She gave him a smile. "She's with Pierre out on the patio!"

"The patio, huh? Which way?" 

Bianca grabbed Matt's hand and led him away from the living room. "I'll take you there myself!"

"Just what are they doing there anyway?" Matt asked.

"I wanna find out too," Bianca replied.

Bianca opened up the sliding door and pulled Matt outside. "There they are!" she pointed to a couple sitting together on the other side.

Matt stepped forward. "All right Mimi. Your minute is—" He stopped and stood frozen as he stared at them. It was Mimi and Pierre all right. They have their arms around each other and they were busy kissing! Matt watched them in envy. He noticed Pierre's hand slowly going under Mimi's shirt.

Mimi opened her eyes and scowled at Pierre. "Pierre! What are you doing?!"

"Mimi!" Matt called.

Mimi suddenly pulled away from Pierre and looked at Matt in shocked. Her eyes widened. "M-Matt?" she slowly stood up. She could feel her face turning red. She wished that the ground would swallow her up. How much have Matt seen? Mimi could just die right now. And the look on Matt's face didn't make her feel any better either.

Matt turned around. "Let's go." He said firmly and he disappeared. Mimi couldn't help but noticed that there was a hint of coldness in his voice.

"Matt, wait—"

"What's wrong?" Pierre asked as he put a hand on her shoulder, but Mimi shrugged his hand off.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" she yelled at him. "Matt! Don't leave without me!" Mimi quickly ran to follow Matt.

Bianca glared at Pierre. Then she looked away. She was about to leave when Pierre stopped her.

"Honey, why did you do that for?" Pierre asked.

Bianca shook her head. "You're lucky I didn't tell them that I'm engaged to you!"

"You're jealous, are you?" Pierre said. "I thought we agreed we could see other people."

"Exactly so why should I be jealous?" she retorted.

Pierre chuckled. "You shouldn't be… I know you could've done better…"

He pulled Bianca into his arms and they kissed.

* * *

****

~ Omniscient Point of View ~

"Matt! Where are you? Where did you go?!" Mimi called out over to the loud music. She pushed herself into the crowded dance floor, just trying to find Matt.

"Matt! Matt!" Mimi yelled. _Oh no. Now he's mad at me… What am I supposed to do?_

Mimi sighed when she finally reached the door. If Matt wasn't here, then he should be outside. She was about to open the door when she felt somebody pulling her. How could Matt do this now at a time like this?

"Let go!" she screamed. She grabbed hold of the person's hand and turned around, squeezing the hand tightly.

"Ow!" Aiko screamed. Mimi gasped in surprised and quickly released Aiko's hand. Aiko glared at Mimi. "Hey! What did you do that for?!"

Mimi gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Aiko. I thought you were someone else…"

"That hurts!" Aiko complained. Then she stopped as she noticed Mimi's expression. "Where are you going? You're leaving already?"

She nodded. "I gotta go! I'm sorry about your hand. But Matt… is… never mind! I gotta catch up to him!"

Mimi quickly opened the door and ran outside before Aiko could say something. Mimi quickly ran outside. Suddenly stopping, she blinked when she found Tai, Matt, and Sora.

"How can you have been so irresponsible, Matt?! Mimi's Dad was so worried!" Tai yelled.

Mimi slowly came up to them, but the three didn't seem to have noticed.

"Leave me alone, Tai. You don't even understand…" Matt calmly answered.

"Next time, I'll give her a ride myself…" Tai considered.

"Um…" Mimi stepped forward reluctantly. Tai and Matt both turned to her in shock. "I… I'm…"

"Forget it, Mimi. I'll take you home." Matt cut her off.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Sora asked.

She managed a weak smile at her friend and looked away.

"Come on, Mimi. Let's get outta here," Matt said.

She nodded. "Okay…"

Mimi reluctantly followed Matt and got into his car. Tai and Sora remained standing outside as they watched the two leaving. Sora sighed. "Poor Mimi…" she whispered.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened," Tai said. "Mimi seems out of it tonight."

"She's not the only one. Don't you think Matt is hiding something?" Sora answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"Oh come on, Sora. Don't be so suspicious." Tai told her.

"I'm not, okay? I'm just worried about him and Mimi…"

"Hey Tai!" somebody called out.

Tai and Sora both turned to look. Duo and Aiko both stood by the door. The two came up to them.

"Yo Kamiya! What are you doing here?!" Duo asked.

Tai put his arm over his chest. "Just came here to get Matt and Mimi. Why?"

"Oh Tai! We didn't know you were coming!" Aiko exclaimed. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Uh, we're not staying here…" Sora explained.

Aiko ignored her. "Well, since you're here, why don't we get inside?"

"Yeah! Pierre's got your favorite!" Duo added.

"Really?" Tai replied, massaging his empty stomach. Sora glared at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Tai." Sora said.

"Awesome! Then we'll stay!" Tai concluded.

Sora sighed, shaking her head. She knew better than to talk to Tai when he was like this. She then followed Tai reluctantly inside Pierre's mansion.

* * *

****

~ Omniscient Point of View ~

Matt thought about what he saw that happened between Mimi and Pierre earlier at the patio. He tightly held onto the steering wheel and concentrated on the road. It was already dark. He could feel Mimi giving him this one-second glance every five minutes. And Matt would reply but looking back to her with a small smile on his face. But he could tell that she was unhappy. Mimi adjusted her green skirt and stared out the window.

Matt sighed and stopped at an intersection. Then he turned to Mimi, who was busy gazing out the window.

"Mimi…"

"Yeah, go ahead and yell at me. I deserve it." Mimi interrupted.

Matt was surprised at what she said and turned his attention back to the road and continued driving. "Look… I wanna say something…" he blushed in embarrassment but he continued. "I… I wanna… apo—"

"No, I'm sorry, Matt! It was my fault!" she cut him off as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I should've listened to you… I'm… I'm sorry!"

He didn't reply and he stopped the car in front of the Tachikawa residence. "Well… we're here…"

Mimi wiped her tears away and reached for the door, but then she stopped and looked at Matt. "Daddy's gonna get… mad at me…"

Matt turned off the engine and faced her. "Want me to walk you to the door?" he offered.

Mimi gave him a pleading gaze. She nodded her head silently thanking him that he asked. He smiled. "Don't cry. I'm here… come on, let's go."

They both got out of the car and slowly walked toward the entrance. Mimi fumbled through her purse to find her house keys.

"Mimi…" Matt took a deep breath nervously. He really didn't want to ask but he couldn't help it. "A-about you and this Pierre guy… I mean… uh… do you… do you like him?"

Mimi suddenly stopped and stared at Matt. _How could he ask me that after what that jackass Pierre had done to me? After what he did to me!_ She looked away from him and stared at the door with a blank look in her face.

"Why? Should I like him?" she asked.

"I didn't say that…" Matt replied.

Mimi took out her house keys and stepped toward the door. Matt sighed and looked up the sky. He thought about what happened at the party again.

"Was he a good kisser, Mimi?" Matt suddenly asked.

She quickly turned around and gave Matt a look. "What?!" she exclaimed.

He blinked. "What? Did I say something?" he studied her expression and could feel his face turning bright red.

"Hmph. And you think you are?!" Mimi challenged.

"What do you mean?" Matt responded. Then he smiled and put his hands into his pockets. "Of course I'm better than that Pierre guy."

__

Why the nerve of this Ishida! Mimi thought silently.

"I'm way better than him…"

"Okay, then I dare you to kiss me!" Mimi exclaimed.

Matt took a step backward and looked at Mimi as if she was crazy. "Wha--! Y-you want me to… Wha--?" he stuttered.

"What's wrong, Matt? Are you scared?"

"N-no! I-it's just that… uh… I-I mean…"

Mimi giggled and turned her attention back to the door. "Well, if you don't want to, then it's okay. I should've known you'd turn out to be such a chicken!"

"Chicken?! Who are you callin' chicken?!" Matt exclaimed. _Now she's done it!_ Matt thought.

She giggled. "Forget about it, Matt. As if you'd wanna touch the lips of a ditz anyway!" She opened the door slightly.

"Hey wait!" he called out.

Mimi stopped and looked at him. "Now what?"

"Uh… n-nothing…" his voice trailed off.

Mimi smiled at him. He blinked. That smile on her face was heaven. Matt studied her beautiful angelic features. Mimi stepped away from the door and slowly walked toward his direction. _If Matt doesn't wanna do it, then I'll do it myself!_ Mimi thought to herself. Matt didn't move and let Mimi moved closer to him. _I wonder what she's doing now…_ he thought to himself.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. Matt held his breath. He closed his eyes and leaned forward…

"Mimi!" 

The door opened wide and Mrs. Tachikawa stood there and turned on the lights. Mimi and Matt quickly pulled away from each other and looked at Mimi's Mom with shocked look on their faces.

"M-mommy!" Mimi cried in surprised. She giggled and she could have sworn she could feel herself sweat dropping. "Uh, sorry, I'm late!"

"Get inside! It's late!" her Mom ordered.

"Good evening, Mrs. Tachi—"

"Y-yes Mom!" Mimi interrupted, quickly stepping inside the house. She glanced quickly at Matt. "Goodnight Matt."

"Good—"

Mrs. Tachikawa slammed the door right into Matt's face. He blinked in surprised and just stood there and looked up the window to Mimi's room. "Goodnight, Mimi…"

* * *

__

A/N: Whew… sorry about this part. Like I said this whole thing that you read just now wasn't exactly my plan for this story. There that part's done! Now onto part 5… I can't say it'll be up soon b/c well… I'm lazy. But please review and let me know what you think! Good reviews always encourage me to continue. =) See ya!

--Kristine (Aeris_15/MimiBlossoms)


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

Je Vous Aime

By Kristine

PART FIVE:

**__**

Isn't Je Vous Aime… better than Je t'aime? Hee.. hee.. That's why I picked this title.

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own Digimon, right? And you know I don't make money out of this. So… uh, please don't sue me. I don't have any money.

__

A/N: Here's part 5. I hurried and stayed up all night writing this one just for you guys. Stupid me, I just remembered what was supposed to happen in part 4! I screwed up big time, but oh well, problem's solved! I'm hurrying to finish this fic, so I could work on my **ahem** Tai/Mimi/Matt fic.

As for dedication, this part is to all of you guys who have been reading and reviewing this fic from the very beginning! You guys know who you are! 

* * *

****

~ Omniscient Point of View ~

Over on the other side of the road, Pierre and Bianca waited for Matt Ishida. They had seen the whole thing. They had been watching them ever since they got out of the car. Bianca looked over at her fiancée and rolled her eyes. She wondered for the fifth time why she had gone along with Pierre. She sighed impatiently and tapped her foot on the ground repeatedly and she put her crossed her arms over her chest.

Bianca was seated on Pierre's bike. Pierre turned back to Bianca.

"Why don't you go?" he suggested.

She frowned. "And why would I do that?! I wanna help you too, you know!" Bianca just wanted to know what his up to.

"You wanna help me get closer to Mimi? Are you kidding?" Pierre chuckled.

They turned back to Matt who was already walking back to his car. "Go on! I'll take care of this!" Pierre hissed.

Bianca hesitated. "But—"

"Go! Take my bike with you!"

"You stupid fool. You're jealous, are you?" Bianca muttered, as she put her helmet on and drove away.

Matt watched the girl riding the bike and turned to Pierre. He put his hands in his pockets and waited as Pierre came up to him. Pierre glanced at Mimi's house and then back at Matt.

"Why did you have to leave the party so early, Ishida?" Pierre asked. "The party was just getting started."

Matt didn't bother to return his gaze. "Oh. Excuse me for being such a party pooper." Inside, he just wanted to punch him right there. But he tried to restrain himself and remained calm. After what he did to Mimi earlier, Matt just wanted to pay him back a million times over!

He chuckled and then stared at Mimi's house. "So this is where Mimi lives?"

"Don't you dare!" Matt yelled.

Pierre looked back at him. "She was such a good kisser too you know…"

"Why you—" Matt lunged forward to Pierre's direction and knocked him down on the ground with his arms locked to his own. Pierre used his legs and managed to kick Matt right in the stomach, sending Matt flying away and falling flat on the ground. He groaned in pain and stayed there for a while to recover from his blow. Pierre stood up and walked over to Matt.

"So, how did you like that, huh?" Pierre said.

Matt got up to his feet and wiped away his bleeding nose. He stood in a fighting stance across from Pierre. "You jerk. After what you did to Mimi…" he didn't finish his sentence and quickly dashed forward and punched Pierre right on his face. Pierre reeled back, but Matt didn't stop there. He quickly gave him one of his strong kicks. Matt smiled as he watched Pierre struggling on his feet.

"Shit," Pierre cursed under his breath. He gently rubbed his cheek that had been hit and scowled at Matt. "You'll pay for that!"

"Hey! What's going on here?!" a voice yelled.

Both Matt and Pierre turned to look. Mr. Tachikawa was standing there with a baseball bat in his hand as if ready to strike any time. He pointed at Matt.

"You there! It's late! What are you still doing here?!" he yelled.

"Mr. Tachikawa… I… but I…" Matt stammered. "Oww!" he screeched. He looked up and realized that Pierre had taken the chance to knee him right in the stomach. Matt covered his stomach with his hands and tried to think of something. As he recovered from Pierre's blow, he stood straight but Pierre kicked him back without giving him a chance to counter. Matt landed on the ground like a pancake being thrown into a frying pan.

"Aaah!! Matt!" a familiar feminine voice screamed.

Matt opened his eyes, but his eyes were clouded and blurry. It was hard to see anything.

"Matt!" It was Mimi. 

She ran out of the house and hurriedly came over to Matt.

"Mimi! Get back inside!" Mrs. Tachikawa yelled from the door.

Mimi ignored her mom's orders and bent down and looked at Matt, her eyes watering with fear and worry. She shook him to try to wake him. "Matt! Please! You gotta wake up! Matt!" she cried. "Matt! It's me! Mimi!"

Matt opened his eyes and met Mimi's worried gaze. He blinked and tried to focus his eyes. Then he tried to stand up, but was unsuccessful.

"Don't try to move yet!" Mimi implied. "You gotta rest!"

"Mimi…" he breathed.

Mr. Tachikawa came up behind Mimi and pulled her up to her feet. "Mimi! Get in the house now!"

"I'm not going! Matt needs me!" she cried.

Her dad squeezed her arm angrily. "No! Get back inside this instant!"

Matt then finally fully recovered and stood on his feet. Mimi pulled away from her father's grasps and ran up to him. "Matt! Are you okay?!" she asked.

Matt ignored her. "All right, Pierre! Let's settle this once and for all!"

Pierre chuckled. "Have it your way, Ishida."

"Please don't fight! You're gonna get hurt!" Mimi pleaded. She always hated violence. She always hated it whenever Tai and Matt fought… and now.

"Sorry Mimi, but I have to do this…" Matt answered as he ran toward Pierre's direction and gave him a punch, which Pierre had blocked.

"Take this!" he jumped up and gave him another kick. Matt once again met the ground below him. Pierre laughed at the helpless Matt.

"Matt! No!" Mimi cried, running up to him. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _Not this again… why do guys always have to fight?_ She thought. "Matt!"

"Mimi!" her dad came up to her and looked down at the poor Matt. 

Mimi threw herself into her father's arms. She buried her face under his arms and cried. "Dad… I…" then she pulled away and turned angrily at Pierre. "Y-you… Pierre… why are you doing this?!"

"Hey you, Mister. Y-you better… leave our territory before I c-call the police!" Mr. Tachikawa threatened pathetically. 

Pierre spit on the ground and smiled at Mimi. Suddenly they all turned their attention to a roaring sound of an engine. It was Bianca, driving Pierre's bike. 

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Bianca called.

Pierre didn't hesitate and quickly seated himself on the back. The two disappeared into the darkness, as they stood there completely baffled by the whole incident.

"Matt?" Mimi looked over to him. 

"I'm sorry…" he silently apologized. He stood up and walked away from her.

"Matt, wait!" Mimi called, following him.

"Forgive me…" Matt whispered as he got inside his car and drove off.

* * *

****

~ Omniscient Point of View ~

"You should've talked it all out before fighting," Joe told him as he wrapped a bandage on Matt's left arm that had been wounded from the fight last night. It was Saturday morning over at Matt's house. They were in the kitchen, studying for their Trigonometry exam.

"Fighting would've been faster…" Matt retorted as he pulled his arm away from Joe and examined the bandage. "You sure this is okay?"

"Yeah," Joe replied, pushing his glasses up to his nose. "A little medicine should do the trick."

Matt walked to the window and looked out. "That jackass… he had no right to run off in the middle of our fight like that. What a loser."

Joe looked up from his textbook. "Uh, don't you think we should concentrate on our Trig? I mean… you'll have plenty of time to finish that fight with him anyway…"

Izzy walked in and smiled. "Hey Matt!"

"Izzy, you're leaving already?" Joe asked.

"I'm meeting Mimi in the public library. She's asked me to help her in Trig." Izzy explained.

"What?!" Matt quickly turned to him. "Do you think I can come?!"

Joe looked doubtful. "Uh, Matt, I think she'd be too distracted if—"

"I just have to talk to her about something!" Matt cut him off.

"I shall be on my way…" Izzy said, getting ready to leave.

"Wait Izzy! I'm coming!" Matt ran after him.

Joe sighed. "Great. Ignore me, huh?" He rolled his eyes and got his textbooks ready for the library.

* * *

****

~ Omniscient Point of View ~

Mimi stuffed her mouth with French fries. She was sitting at a nearby Café, a walk distance from the public library. Many passers-by would turn to look at her. She knew that she was pigging out, but she didn't care. She was too depressed to even think of anything else. After what happened last night… That fight between Matt and Pierre left her all awake last night. She couldn't even think of anything but Matt. She had been really worried about him. And this morning, Izzy had called her to remind her of their study session.

"Waiter!" she shouted.

A waiter looked at her. "Yes, ma'am? What can I do for you?"

"I want more strawberry milkshake please," she replied.

"Uh, r-right away, ma'am…" the waiter gave her this look, wondering if she would really pay for everything before she strolled away.

Mimi looked at her table, full of food. She didn't even touch her burger yet, not to mention her pizza. _Izzy said I should have a good breakfast before studying…_Mimi reminded herself.

"Mimi! What… what on earth are you doing here?!"

She quickly looked up to find Joe, Izzy, and… Matt. She rose to her feet and tried not to blush, but it wasn't working. "Oh… oh… h-hi Izzy! Joe… Matt…" she sheepishly greeted.

"Mimi, does this look like the public library to you?" Izzy asked.

She giggled. "Oh sorry! I just thought I'd eat first. You can't study with an empty stomach, right?"

"Yeah, sure…" Izzy replied. Then he turned to go. "Well, come on then. Let's go."

"I'll meet you there," she answered. 

Both Izzy and Joe left, but Matt stayed behind.

"So… uh… aren't you coming with them?" Mimi asked nervously. She could tell that Matt wasn't over about Pierre.

"I guess I'll wait for you…" Matt said silently.

"Oh, okay! Um… wait, let me just pay for these…" Mimi placed her bill on the table, not bothering to count the money, but she knew that she paid more than enough. She turned to Matt and pretended not to notice his bandaged arm. "Well, then… let's go catch up with them!"

Matt followed Mimi and the two walked together.

"So… uh…" Mimi began nervously. "Uh… how's your… arm?"

"Getting better… don't worry about it. It's not that bad." Matt replied.

__

Hello Mimi? Can't you think of anything else to say? Mimi quickened her steps when they reached the public library. "So, uh, are you, like, studying with us or what?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I'm studying with Joe…"

"Oh," she replied. They both spotted Izzy and Joe sitting at a table for four in a study room. Izzy had actually booked this study room for them? Guess he had too since he'll be doing a lot of explaining to Mimi. She frowned as they walked up to them. "Hey Izzy! I thought it'd be just us two…"

Joe stood up. "Matt and I will sit on the other side of the library then."

"Oh… okay…" Mimi whispered.

Joe put his arms over Matt's shoulder, but Matt gave him a look and Joe quickly put his hand away. He cleared his throat. "Come on, Matt…"

Matt hesitated and looked at Mimi who was also looking at him. They both looked away from each other, embarrassed. "Let's get going…" he told Joe. 

When they were gone, Izzy opened up his textbooks and his notebooks. "Okay, so what was the part you have trouble with?" he asked Mimi.

__

Oh Matt… can't you study with us? Mimi thought to herself.

"Mimi!"

"Oh! Wha—"

"You're not even listening! Pay attention!" Izzy said.

"Sorry… I guess I spaced out…" she replied, still half-awake.

"Come on, we're already behind schedule," Izzy reminded her. 

"Oh right! Um… I'm having trouble with the ambiguous case thing… I'm not really sure how to find out if the triangle is ambiguous or whatever…"

Izzy smiled and flipped a page. "Oh that's easy. Okay, let me explain. There are actually three different ways on defining if the triangle is ambiguous or not. For example, here I'll draw an acute triangle…" Izzy began scribbling a messy triangle on a sheet of paper. "Here is triangle ABC. If angle A, for instance, is 48 degrees, and the measure of the small 'a' is 12.6, letter 'c' is 15.6, how would you solve the triangle?"

Mimi sighed impatiently and stared blankly at Izzy's sketch.

"This triangle may have three possible solutions. In other words, it could have two solutions, one solution, and even no solution at all. Take a look at this," he pointed at the sketch. "When this triangle has two solutions, that means it is ambiguous. You can use the Law of Sines to solve this. Of course, other theorems may help you too." 

"Oh all right…" Mimi said blankly.

"So how would you know if it's got three solutions? This is the tricky part, but it is not too tricky once you understand it…" Izzy said. He started writing something on his notebook.

"Look, um, can we get a break?" Mimi asked.

"A break? But Mimi we just started." Izzy pointed out.

"I know, but I'm hungry."

"Honestly, Mimi, didn't you just eat?" he replied with an irritated look. "You know, our test is already this Monday. We can't waste any more time eating."

"But you said it would help if we filled our stomachs!" Mimi argued.

Izzy gave her look. He couldn't believe it. Here he just saw Mimi pigging out at a Café and ten minutes after that, she wants to eat again! "You know what?" 

"What?"

"You should consider going on a meager diet." Izzy suggested.

"Wha?! Meager diet?! Are you calling me fat?!" Mimi screeched.

Izzy blushed at her remark. "No. That's not what I meant. I just think that it would be wise if—"

"Quiet! Ugh! This whole Trig stuff is getting to me!" Mimi cried. 

"Come on, Mimi. Lend me your ear. Do you want to pass this or not?" he put his attention back at his lecture and cleared his throat. "Listen, Mimi… Take a look at angle A. You can see that it is acute because its angle is less than 90. Now if small 'a' is less than small 'b' and if small 'a' is—"

"Will you be quiet already?!" Mimi cried out, a little louder than before.

Izzy just looked at her as if she were crazy. He stared at her, afraid to continue.

"And stop talking like that!"

"Like what?"

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. "Stop talking like you're so… so intelligent or something!"

"W-why?" he asked, but he didn't really want to know.

"Because it's making me look retarted!" she screamed.

"Whoa, Mimi, are you all right?"

Izzy and Mimi both looked up. Matt and Joe were both standing by the doorway, watching them.

"I think Mimi needs a little fresh air, Izzy." Matt said.

She smiled at Matt and glanced at Izzy, giving him this I-told-you kind of look. Izzy sighed and closed his textbook shut. "Well, okay, have it your way. But I think I'll just stay here." 

"Mimi, come on, let's go take a walk," Matt offered.

"Okay!" Mimi agreed quickly and ran up to Matt.

Mimi and Matt strolled away, leaving Joe and Izzy in the study room.

"She didn't listen to a single word I said." Izzy told Joe.

"So did Matt, now that you mention it," Joe added. 

Izzy got his pen ready. "Oh well… we've tried…"

"And they've tried…" Joe repeated.

* * *

****

~ the end ~

A/N: This isn't really the end! There will be a sequel following this one! So stay tuned for "It's Gonna Be Me", that's the sequel after this. There will be another fighting scene. Hee.. hee… I love writing Izzy. He was so much fun to write about. ^_^ But I've had a little hard time writing dialogues for him though. I ain't that smart. Hey, I said 'ain't'!! =) don't mind me… I'm weird! Anyway, it's already 2 am here! I've finished this part just for you guys! Hope you like it, and if you do, please review!

-Kristine


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

It's Gonna Be Me

By Kristine

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters. Not even the characters. But this whole story (with the exception of the song) is mine. If I own Digimon, then Mimi and Matt would've been officially a couple. Maybe if I get enough money, I'll buy Digimon! j/k. Also, the song "It's Gonna Be Me" do not belong to me either. It's sung by *Nsync, and belongs to Zomba records.

__

A/N: This is a sequel to "Je Vous Aime", so you MUST really read that one first before this. Because this is sorta like the 6th part to it. This is Mimato, okay? I hope you guys like it. Yes, and the title is based on *Nsync's song. Sorry if you guys don't like *Nsync, but the lyrics is perfect.

I would also like to dedicate this fic to my really awesome author friend, Jehana. She loves Matt, and the main character in this fic is Matt! She's a totally cool writer! Check out her fics! You won't regret it! =)

* * *

Matt and Mimi walked out of the public library and smiled as they met the fresh air outside. It had been very stuffy inside the library. And they were glad they were outside, knowing that they were gonna be get kicked out eventually after Mimi's whining with everything. The two found themselves walking at Odaiba park, their favorite hangout. Matt remembered the time when they all met up here to find the eight child.

They walked in silence as if they were both afraid to speak. Mimi stopped and walked up to a railing and stared at the waters below them. Matt followed and stared at their reflection.

"What happened last night?" Mimi asked suddenly.

Matt didn't answer for a while and looked away quickly. "You know… Pierre came then I attacked him, and he fought back…" it was obvious that Matt didn't want to talk about the fight.

"Let's go sit over there," Mimi pointed to an empty bench. The two settled themselves on the bench and was glad to get a good shade from under a tree. She turned to him and reached for his bandaged arm. "Let me take a look at that…"

"It's fine…" Matt muttered, but being as stubborn as a mule she ignored him. "I don't know what Joe put on it… it was some kind of weird white powdery stuff… Huh? Hey what are you…" his voice trailed off and he watched as Mimi bent down and kissed his wounds lightly. She smiled at him shyly and looked up the sky.

"Hope it gets better soon…" Mimi whispered.

He blushed in embarrassment and he stared at his feet as if he was in a trance. Matt wasn't expecting that at all from Mimi. 

"Mimi, I have to tell you something…" Matt began nervously as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He really wasn't used to this, but he knew he had too. He wasn't called 'da man' for nothing. He had to confess! "Mimi, will you look at me?" he almost pleaded.

Mimi looked right at him. Matt tried to catch his breath as he stared back at her beautiful hazel eyes. Why did he even ask her to look at him? _It was hard enough as it is_, he thought. He fidgeted something in his pocket and his eyes wandered around. He could feel his face turning scarlet red, as he could feel Mimi's eyes on him.

"I want you to know that… that…" he turned to her. She was smiling now.

"You don't have to say anything, Matt. I know," Mimi said.

"So… um… it's okay if I do this then…" Matt slowly leaned forward to Mimi's face. They were almost touching each other's lips when they heard somebody calling out Mimi's name.

"Mimi!"

They both quickly pulled away from each other and turned to Pierre. Matt quickly stood in front of Mimi protectively.

"Back off, man! We're busy!" Matt yelled angrily.

"Please don't fight again!" Mimi cried.

"That's not what I came for," Pierre said, his voice low. "I… I came here to apologize…"

"Apologize my butt—"

"No Matt… wait…" Mimi said as she came up to Pierre. "What is it?" there was a look of hope in Mimi's eyes, which Matt couldn't help but notice. He wondered if she was still interested in him. But how could she after what he did last night?

"Mimi… I wanna talk to you about yesterday… look, I-I'm sorry…" Pierre's voice trailed off as he glanced at Matt uncomfortably.

"No way!" Matt yelled.

"Get lost, Ishida…" Pierre muttered, which Mimi didn't hear.

Mimi turned to Matt. "I'm sorry, Matt. But I need to talk to him too…"

__

WHAT?! Talk to him?! Alone?! Why that jerk! Matt angrily cursed silently. His fists were ready, but he nodded reluctantly. He really didn't want to leave Mimi alone with Pierre, but if this is what she wants, then he'll go for it.

Matt left them, looking back two times, noticing they were in a deep conversation. He couldn't help but feel jealous at the sight of them together. He began to walk back to the public library. As he was passing by the Café where she had met Mimi earlier, she spotted a familiar girl waving over to him to come. He ignored the girl and continued walking. This was no time to flirt. No time for other girls. He just wanted Mimi with him. Mimi and only Mimi.

"Matt!" the girl yelled.

He stopped. Where had he seen that girl before anyway?

"Hey you stupid! Are you trying to make a fool out of me?!" 

Matt turned around. It was girl wearing short skirt and platform sandals. He blinked at the sight of the fluorescent green tank top she was wearing. There was no doubt about it. This girl was Bianca. She smiled. "You're so good at ignoring, you know!" she commented, batting an eyelash.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" he asked sarcastically. He turned to leave, but Bianca grabbed his arm. He sighed and gave her an irritated look. "Do you mind? I'm trying to get somewhere."

"I… I need to talk to you…" Bianca said. 

"Sorry but I don't usually give my autographs to strangers…" Matt joked.

"You're full of it!" Bianca exclaimed.

His eyes narrowed at her remark. "Hey, there's no need to be rude."

"Look who's talking!"

Matt was about to say something when he suddenly spotted Joe and Izzy, coming out of the library. He called out their names but they didn't hear him. "Forget it. I'm outta here." He said as he ran after Joe and Izzy to the parking lot.

"Matt wait!" Bianca called after him. She ran after him, trying hard not to trip in her four-inched heels. She then stopped behind him, who was staring in shock at something.

"What the hell…" Matt stopped and his jaw dropped at what he saw. His green Dodge Neon was all wrecked. Its windows were smashed. Its perfect green paint was no longer green at all. The tires were flat. Matt slowly walked towards his car and put his hand on dried spray paint.

"Omigosh! What the heck happened here?!" Joe exclaimed as he and Izzy came up behind him.

Matt squinted and could make out some words written in orange paint. "Mimi is mine." Matt read aloud. He stood up, balling his hands into fists.

"Matt, are you all right?" Joe asked.

He didn't answer. He turned around and looked right at Bianca.

"L-listen, Matt… I want to help you…" Bianca whispered. She held up a hand and Matt saw something shiny on one of her fingers. "Pierre… and I… are engaged…"

Matt shook his head. _Why doesn't that surprise me?_ He asked himself. 

"Matt?" Izzy said.

Matt cursed silently under his breath as he kicked a pebble on the ground and stormed out of the parking lot.

"Matt!" Joe yelled, but he didn't stop running.

"I sense his battle aura…" Izzy said.

"This isn't a movie, you know!" Joe pointed out.

* * *

Matt finally reached the park to where he had left Mimi with Pierre earlier. They were still there. They were now seated on the bench together. Mimi was laughing at something that Pierre said. Matt gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand the sight of them together. Ever since Pierre came transferred to their school, he's been through hell.

He walked up to them slowly. Maybe he could manage a surprise attack from behind. He silently tiptoed behind them. He couldn't wait to kick his butt any longer. He just wanted to kill him! For the first time in his seventeen years, he was really mad. First, he pulled that junk with Mimi at the party. Then he followed them to her house. He cheated on his fiancée. And he trashed his car.

Matt stopped as he finally reached them. He was close enough to attack him. Without hesitating, he quickly grabbed Pierre's blonde hair, and pulled him up on his feet.

"Hey!" Pierre exclaimed in surprised.

Mimi jumped up, totally startled. "Matt! What are you doing?!" she screamed.

Matt pulled Pierre closer to him and kicked him right on his chest. He let go of his hair and Pierre landed on his butt. Pierre covered his chest with his arms and looked up at Matt angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

"Get up. I'm not done yet." Matt said sharply as he walked up to him, and pulled him up to his feet again. He gave him another punch right on the head. "That was for Mimi." He smiled as Pierre winced in pain. He moved closer again. He got his legs ready for a kick when Pierre grabbed hold of his foot and he used it to knock him down on the ground. Matt heard Mimi screaming.

"Matt!" Mimi screeched. "Pierre! Stop it! Both of you! Please just stop it!"

Pierre looked at Mimi. "You saw it! He attacked me first!" he screamed.

Matt took the advantage to give Pierre his kick. Matt got up and got his fists ready for another attack. "That one's for trashing my car like that!" he yelled.

"Matt! Don't fight anymore!" Mimi yelled. 

"Stay back, Mimi." Matt cautiously said, stepping up in front of her.

"Matt… don't do this… I-I l-love you!" Mimi cried.

Matt lowered his fists, totally forgetting about the fight. He quickly turned around and looked at Mimi with a surprised look in his face. "Mimi… I…"

"Matt! Look out!" she suddenly screamed.

But her warning was too late. Pierre grabbed hold of Matt's injured arm, and he shoved him on the ground hard. Matt groaned in pain. Pierre walked up to Matt and smiled. "Hmph. Getting distracted like that… what kind of fighter are you?" he asked in a menacing tone. He turned to Mimi who had already burst into tears. "Come on, Mimi…" he offered her his hand. Mimi didn't move. She slowly took a step backward and was looking at something behind Pierre.

"Keep your hands off her!" Matt yelled.

Pierre turned around. Matt already had gotten up to his feet. He lunged forward and managed another kick, which Pierre had unsuccessfully, dodged. Pierre landed on the ground flat.

Mimi turned to Matt and ran up to him. She quickly threw herself in his arms and cried her heart out. "Matt… you're okay!" she said in between tears. She then slowly pulled away and turned to Pierre. She bent down, which took Matt by surprised.

"Pierre, are you all right?" she asked.

Matt stepped forward. "Mimi…"

"Pierre!"

They all turned to look. Bianca quickly ran up to Pierre and shook him to wake him up. "Pierre! Wake up!"

Mimi rose to her feet and turned to Matt. They watched as Pierre struggled to his feet. Bianca helped him sit on the bench. "Pierre! You jackass! Are you proud of treating Matt like that?!" she yelled at him.

"Pierre… I…" Mimi's voice trailed off.

Pierre shook his head, and held onto Bianca's hand. The two watched as the engaged couple left them alone.

* * *

"Engaged?!" Mimi exclaimed in surprised. After that fight with Pierre, the two were sitting again together again. She lowered her gaze on the ground and smiled. "Well… I'm happy for him…"

__

You might've been hurt babe   
That ain't no lie   
You've seen them all come and go, oh

"I was so stupid… I can't believe I liked him…" Mimi said, letting out a short giggle. "I guess… I was infatuated with him…"

__

I remember you told me   
That it made you believe in   
No man, no cry   
Maybe that's why

Matt looked away from her and stared at something ahead of him. "But I'm glad that's over… don't you think?" He pocketed his hands again and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _Here I go again, _he thought.

She laughed a little. "I'm glad I finally got to see through his colors. That jerk…" she turned to look at him and punched him playfully. "You were like that once!" Mimi teased.

"What?!" Matt exclaimed.

__

Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you   
You don't wanna lose it again   
But I'm not like them   
Baby, when you finally   
Get to love somebody   
Guess what   
It's gonna be me

She laughed again. "No. You're nothing like that loser… I'm sorry, Matt."

Matt looked at her, surprised that she was apologizing. She seemed sincere enough._ Well, duh! You moron, she's got the Crest of Sincerity, remember? _Matt reminded himself.

"Listen up, Mimi… if you want to go out with a guy, at least pick someone who's right for you…" Matt told her.

__

You've got no choice babe   
But to move on, you know   
There ain't no time to waste, 'cause you're just   
Too blind to see   
But in the end you know it's gonna be me   
You can't deny   
So just tell me why

Mimi blushed at what he said. "Yeah… you're right…" she whispered as she reached for his hand.

__

Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you   
You don't wanna lose it again   
But I'm not like them   
Baby, when you finally   
Get to love somebody   
Guess what   
It's gonna be me

"Matt…" Mimi said softly as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Will you play your harmonica for me?"

"Gladly," he agreed. He took out his shiny silver harmonica and pressed it against his lips and started playing.

__

There comes a day   
When I'll be the one   
You'll see   
It's gonna… it's gonna be me

All that I do   
Is not enough for you   
Don't wanna lose it   
But I'm not like that   
When finally you get to love   
Guess what, guess what

Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you   
You don't wanna lose it again   
But I'm not like them   
Baby, when you finally   
Get to love somebody   
Guess what   
It's gonna be me

* * *

The next day, Matt was asleep in his room. He was awoken by a loud knock on his door. He got up lazily and walked to the door. Matt was about to reach the doorknob when the door burst open by itself. Mr. Ishida smiled at him and took his arm. "Come on, boy." He pulled him out of his room.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Matt asked as his Dad led him downstairs. 

"I got a surprise for you," he replied.

"Well, could I at least change out of my pajamas?!" Matt demanded.

"No time for that, son…" he muttered.

__

Oh heck, I'll go along then…Matt thought. Mr. Ishida led him outside and they reached the garage door.

"Stop keeping me in suspense. What's going on here, Dad?" Matt asked.

Mr. Ishida opened the door and stepped inside. "See for yourself…"

Matt turned on the lights and gasped in surprised. In front of them was a brand new blue shiny Toyota Corolla. Matt shook his head and chuckled. "Whoa… is this…"

"For you… you know…" Mr. Ishida replied. He turned to leave. "You can thank me later. You should call your friends to test drive it…"

Matt rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding!" he thought of Nick and Duo. Those two? They would only ruin the whole mood. They'd be just fooling around with his car.

Mr. Ishida glanced at his watch. "I gotta get to work. Remember, you can test drive it, but don't be out too long, okay?"

With his dad out of sight, he quickly walked back to the living room and looked out the window. He stared at the flowers outside and remembered Mimi. Then he blinked as he caught something 'pink' outside.

"Who the hell…" he muttered. He quickly got up and put his shoes on and ran outside to meet the trespasser. 

* * *

Mimi was softly humming "It's gonna be me" as she picked another pink flower. She had been walking for hours now. And she had her mind full about the Trig test for tomorrow. Everyone was having his or her Trig tomorrow, even Matt. She adjusted the collar of her pink shirt and took another flower. She hoped that nobody would catch her yet. She looked around, but so far it was clear. She took a purple one and put it behind her ear.

"Matt… you're… so… AAAHH!!" Mimi screamed as she was splashed with cold water. She dropped her flowers on the ground, and she knew she was doomed.

"Mimi!" 

Mimi looked up and she turned bright red when she realized who it was. Matt was standing there, still wearing his green pajamas. He was holding a hose. He was obviously the suspect!

"Matt! Why you! Why did you splash me?! That water was cold you know!" Mimi yelled.

Matt scratched his head. It was his turn to be embarrassed. "S-sorry… but…"

"Ugh!" Mimi cried. "It's freezing!"

"Well, can you tell me what on earth you're doing here so early in the morning, picking our flowers?" Matt asked, his hands on his hips as he dropped the hose on the ground. He felt bad for her. She was soaking wet! But he wanted to know what she was _doing_ here. "You know, it's illegal…"

Mimi looked away, frowning. "Hmph… who cares…"

Matt chuckled. "Come on, let's get you inside…" he stretched out his hand to her.

"No." Mimi replied.

"Now what?"

"I… Matt… I…" Mimi's voice trailed off.

Matt slowly came up to her. "You want flowers?" he asked in a hush tone. He took a pink flower and handed it to her. "Here… that's for you…" he then took another one and put it on the other side of her ear.

"M-Matt… I…" Mimi tried her best to hide her embarrassment, so she looked away from him. "I-It's cold…!"

"Then I'll keep you warm," he whispered as he moved closer to her. Matt slowly put his arms around her. Mimi hugged him back and stayed in his arms.

"T-thank you… Matt…" she said softly.

"I wanted to tell you—"

"Ssh… I know already…" Mimi interrupted.

"That I love you too?" he asked with a smile.

Mimi nodded shyly, her face turning red.

"Then… let me try this again…" Matt said in a hush tone.

He leaned forward and this time nobody interrupted them. They finally reached each other's lips, and the two stayed like that for the longest time.

* * *

**__**

-The End! –

A/N: Okay, this time the ending is for real! No more sequels! Hope you guys like it… sorry if it's too corny… Please don't forget to review!

Thank you for reading my fic!

-Kristine


End file.
